


Después de la batalla

by miloug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carraspea la garganta y se levanta del suelo, con algo de dificultad, sólo para ver la masacre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de la batalla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tharcblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharcblack/gifts).



> Esto está escrito en poco tiempo y necesita mucho mucho desarrollo, pero tenía fecha límite para preparar un regalito y es lo que ha salido. 
> 
> En teoría es un "después de todo todo todo". Algo hipotético. Que no os engañe el resumen, no es angst.
> 
> (Para ti, cariño. Feliz 14.)

Stiles despierta cuando Scott le zarandea los hombros. Siente frío de repente y se seca el sudor de las sienes. Carraspea la garganta y se levanta del suelo, con algo de dificultad, sólo para ver la masacre. Puede que toda la mierda que han sufrido estos años lo haya convertido en un sádico, pero se permite este momento oscuro y morboso de mirar todo; cadáveres, sangre y vísceras, que son el recordatorio de una merecida victoria de las fauces del alfa, el arco de la cazadora, el grito de la banshee y, por qué no decirlo, el bate de baseball de un chico. Un chico normal y mediocre como Stiles Stilinski.

Ha terminado. Lo han conseguido.

Scott se limpia la sangre de la comisura de los labios. Tiene rojo sangre entre los dientes pero Stiles aún puede ver a su hermano, escondido entre el marrón de sus ojos. 

-¿Dónde está Cora? -pregunta una voz, y Stiles se da cuenta entonces de que Derek se encuentra detrás de Scott, con las manos manchadas de sangre y la camiseta rota.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -se le escapa, y Derek le mira por primera vez en toda la noche, aunque no se molesta en contestarle.- Pensaba que no volverías. 

-Estás sangrando.

Vale, puede que sí que esté sangrando un poco por la ceja y que los riñones le duelan y que probablemente se haya roto una costilla, pero hey, Derek está aquí, intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿En serio, Sherlock? ¿Cómo lo has deducido, por la sangre?

No sabe por qué, pero el enfado es un buena arma para esconder las ganas enormes que tiene de abrazar al muy idiota.

Derek no contesta con palabras. Se acerca a Stiles y sin más preámbulo, le mete la mano por debajo de las telas de ropa en busca de heridas. Stiles sisea cuando le toca  _esa_ costilla y wow,  _definitivamente hay algo roto por ahí,_ piensa, mientras se le empañan un poco los ojos por el dolor. Intenta apartarse pero Derek se acerca aún más y, segundos después, Stiles observa las venas de Derek tiñéndose de negro al tiempo que siente descender el dolor.

-Voy a buscar a mi hermana -dice Derek, minutos después.- Scott.

Y Scott, el alfa, obedece, acercándose para sujetar a Stiles cuando Derek se aparta de él.

 

*

 

Allison está terminando de coserle la ceja cuando Stiles escucha abrirse la puerta y se incorpora un poco para ver si son ellos. Efectivamente, Derek y Cora entran, y, para sorpresa de Stiles, su padre también.

-¿Papá?

-¡Stiles! -su padre se asusta un poco al ver la sangre y Stiles intenta disimular el dolor cuando su padre lo abraza con fuerza.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Encontré a Cora cerca del coche, _estaba_ herida -dice, mirando a la chica con algo de extrañeza. Aún no está acostumbrado al poder de curación de los hombres lobo.- Ahora dime si estás bien antes de que me dé un infarto.

Stiles sonríe.

-Que sí. Estoy como nunca, ¿no me ves? Fresco como una lechuga.

Desayunan juntos; unos en el suelo porque no hay suficientes sillas en casa de los McCall, otros apretujados en el pequeño sofá, todos cogiendo dulces del mismo plato porque a quién le importa, a estas alturas. Puede que la lucha les haya cambiado, pero hay cosas que no lo han hecho y ésta es una de ellas: el estar aquí, desayunando, cansados pero agradecidos y aliviados de estar vivos. Isaac, sentado entre Scott y Allison, se queda dormido en poco tiempo. Cora no se separa de Derek ni un segundo, pero contesta con algo de timidez a todas las preguntas de la señora McCall. Y su padre aún lo sostiene, una mano en su hombro, una taza de café solo en su mano derecha, aún alerta. Lydia, sentada en el suelo y sin pizca de importarle mancharse su vestido, guapa a rabiar a pesar de estar despeinada y sucia, muerde su tostada y juguetea con el vuelo de su falda, pensando en cosas que posiblemente Stiles no entendería.

Stiles se siente libre, por primera vez en muchos meses -años, quizás-. Coge un cigarrillo de su chaqueta, porque hay cosas que sí que han cambiado, y sale al porche a fumar. 

Puede que algo le recorra por dentro (un escalofrío, un temblor) cuando ve a Derek salir de la casa y puede que sea por el frío de la mañana o puede que sea por algo más, pero Stiles decide que ya habrá tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, más tarde.

-Eso es malo para ti -se limita a decir Derek.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. 

-Esto es lo más inofensivo que me ha ocurrido en cuarenta y ocho horas, campeón.

Y Derek también sonríe y Stiles realmente _ha echado de menos esto_ , maldición.

-¿Os vais a quedar? -no puede evitar preguntar, porque puede que esto sí que tenga que saberlo ya.

-Puede que sí.

-Dame algo más, gilipollas. ¿"Puede que sí"?, ¿no puedes elaborar un poquito más?

No debería exigirle nada, no tiene derecho, pero Stiles tiene dieciocho años, cicatrices frescas y una sensación de que su relación con Derek siempre ha escondido  _algo más_ desde el principio. 

Derek se encoge de hombros y, cuando Stiles se prepara para volver a protestar, le empuja suavemente el hombro con el suyo.

-Vamos a casa, anda.

Y esa palabra, "casa", suena perfecta. Porque Stiles está seguro de que Derek no habla de un lugar exacto y concreto, sino cualquier lugar donde estén todos juntos. El hogar, la familia, la manada.

Cuando caminan de vuelta a casa, Stiles se permite ser audaz y, con una seguridad que no sabe muy bien de dónde viene, roza un segundo su frente con la espalda de Derek. Tener _esto_ es una posibilidad cada vez más grande y cuando Derek se lo confirma, cuando acepta el gesto y le sonríe, Stiles no puede estar más ansioso por que llegue ese momento, el resto de su vida dándole la bienvenida con el nuevo día.


End file.
